When I Knew I Loved Her
by GuardianLeen
Summary: Justin reflects on his feelings for Feena during their adventure...R+R please! *WARNING* - MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS!


When I Knew I Loved Her  
By: Guardian Leen  
Written: 9/26/01  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grandia. I am mearly a fan who wants to express my opinion of how Justin felt about Feena during their adventure. Please don't sue me! I luv Grandia!  
WARNING: This has * MAJOR * spoilers for the entire game, even to the point of giving hints about the ending! Do not read unless you have completed the entire game! You have been warned.  
  
This is my first fanfiction. Please be kind. Feedback is appreciated. No flames please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I Knew I Loved Her  
  
I started this quest having a thirst for adventure. I wanted to be just like my father. Travel the world, see the sites; go on an adventure! I even ran away from home to be able to achieve my goal. Who knew I'd get caught up in a journey to destroy Gaia and save the last remaining Icarians; Leen...and Feena...  
In the beginning, all I ever thought about was becoming a hero and an adventurer, and still, even at the climax of our adventure, that was what I thought about. Then...something happened, and it changed my life forever. I can remember the moment vividly...  
  
*flashback*  
  
A girl just about my age, only a little older, was facing Commander Mullen's ship, ready to get aboard. I had just ran onto the scene upon reading from the letter Feena left him that she was going to help Millen destroy Gaia once and for all.  
"FEENA! WAIT!!" shouted Justin, as Feena started to take a step nearer towards the ship.  
The young lady turned around. She was a girl of beauty; her bright green hair flowing in the breeze behind her matched the same emerald green in her eyes.  
"Justin..." she said solemnly, looking him straight in the eye.  
"Feena...why are you doing this? We can beat Gaia! We must believe in our power! The power of the peop-"  
"STOP IT JUSTIN! You know your plan won't work! Mullen needs me. He can't complete his plan without an Icarian!"  
That's right...I forgot. Leen, Feena's sister, and the only other Icarian in the world, sacrificed herself to Gaia in order to give us more time to find a plan that would destroy Gaia for good. Feena is the only other Icarian left.  
"Feena, I-"  
"I'm helping Mullen...I'm sorry..." she interrupted.  
At that very moment, angelic green wings emerged from Feena's back, and she levitated into the air. A wave of energy was blasted at me and threw me down.  
"Aaaaah!!" I screamed in pain.  
Feena looked at me, full of sorrow, now tears collecting in her eyes.  
"But," she chocked, "No matter what happens, Justin...I will always love you!"  
My eyes grew wide. 'I will always love you!' rang in my mind; over and over again...   
"Goodbye, Justin..." said Feena, as she ran aboard Mullen's ship. The ship started to float, and then flew away, leaving Justin, alone, on the gound.  
  
*flashback*  
  
That was when I knew Feena loved me. She would sacrifice her own life to save his. But...did I feel the same way about her?  
She always seemed to care about him. He remembered the time she slapped him, out of her worry for him when the Typhoon Tower collapsed when he was still inside it, but luckly, his Spirit Stone came to the rescue and teleported him out. Then there was that time only him and Feena were on Gadwin's ship, making their way to the New World. They were talking, but Feena asked him the most startling question.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Justin," she said, "Do you love me?"  
Me, being the stupid kid I was replied,  
"Of course! I love you and Sue and Gadwin too!"  
"Erm..." she spoke, "That wasn't what I ment Justin."  
"Oh?" I asked her quizzically.   
"Forget it." She said with a smile on her face.  
"Ok!" I said with the same enthusiasm as usual.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Why hadn't I noticed it earlier?! All these things were hits she gave...and I just acted like a kid...  
Through all those times, though, Feena was always there. She neve left my side, until the end, and even in the final battle, she was right there next to me. I always smiled at that thought.  
The minute Feena left on Mullen's ship, though, was the moment I realized I felt the same way for her. When I knew she'd dies because of Mullen's plan, I felt my heart rip into pieces. I couldn't stand the pain and thought of her gone. It wasn't the same pain I felt when Sue left the group or when Leen died. I felt as if my soul couldn't survive.  
That was when I knew I loved her.  
Are you wondering what happened to Feena and I after Gaia was defeated? Well, lets just say we scared the heck out of Sue ten years later when we came to visit her and mom...  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how was it? I hope all of you viewers liked it! R+R please! E-mail telling me your opinions of the story, and if I should keep writing! GRANDIA FOREVER!  
  
  
  



End file.
